When Angels Fall
by ShinigamiB
Summary: Warnings: Explicit torture, non-con, rimjobbing, dirty talk, ownership. Demon!Dean and Angel!Cas. Cas has found himself prisoner to a hellish Dean who decides to have a little fun with his new pet. It's not a nice story but RnR anyways x
1. Chapter 1

The Demon prowled around the unconscious figure lying bound on the floor. His tattered cloak as dark as the shadows that misted the room, billowed behind him. With each step there was a sharp _clack_ of the Demon's heels that echoed eerily across the hall.

The Angel stirred.

He lay slumped on the cold, hard ground. Legs bound by a coiling chain that criss-crossed up to his waist, naked chest, and arms that tied together at the wrist. The sharp metal glazed in crusted blood as it cut into the pale flesh. Yet the most cruel appendage of bondage was the hook fastened by a thick iron ring to the floor, piercing the through the blades of the Angel's burnt black wings.

And the Demon thought it was a beautiful sight.

And beautiful the Angel was as he roused himself into consciousness. That stark white, translucent flesh tinged with a flushed pink and marred with lashes of red cuts as evidence of the creatures previous battle. His jawline was strong with a brush of stubble. A swollen cut lacerated his high, sharp cheekbones and as his eyes fluttered open, the Demon found himself staring into two cerulean blue pools.

It didn't take long for the Angel to become aware of the present situation. His face hardened in a challenging stare, meeting the Demon's own emerald orbs. Like the soldier he was, he hardly flinched as the darker being crouched before him and cupped his beautiful jaw.

With a sadistic smirk the Demon sweetly ran his thumb along the soft flesh, liking what he saw.

"You got a name, Angel?" He drawled.

The question was met with a defying silence as it echoed down the hall. The Demon squeezed his captives jaw painfully. Long, black talons digging into the sensitive skin and drawing welts of red.

"I asked if you had a name." The Demon's face inched closer, he knew his prisoner would not break easily, yet his drawling tone had suddenly become a sinister hiss.

Again, the Angel did not answer.

Slowly, the Demon moved his face further away. Studying the Angel's features, his eyes of their startling bright green, morphed into deep black orbs of a shade so dark the Angel felt he was being sucked in.

A grin broke out across the Demon's handsome features.

The hand holding the Angels jaw still, suddenly lashed out and slapped the captives cheek with terrifying force. The Angel yelped in pain and surprise causing the Demon to only grin wider.

"Such a sweet sound." He mused, cupping the Angel's now burning cheek. He leant forward, bringing his lips to the Angel's ear.

"I can't wait to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours."

Ignoring the jolt that those words sent down his spine, the Angel stiffened as he held his defiant silence. The Demon carried on.

"I wonder what other sounds you can make...The melodies you can sing for me, Angel. With that beautiful voice your _God_ gave to you."

As he spoke, the talloned fingers trailed down, lightly scraping against the white flesh in a mock gesture of affection.

"The things I will have you sing, Angel. Just imagine them." - A short laugh. "Just you and me. And your wonderful voice."

Black nails met the sensitive jugular pulsing along the captive's neck. The Demon watched transfixed, sensing the Angel's blood rushing through the thick vein. Such sweet, thick blood. It had been a long time since The Demon had gorged on the life nectar of a Holy Being.

All it would take was a _squeeze_\- And every last drop would come pouring out.

The captive would convulse in his bondage, drenched in his own life. The Demon would watch as the light faded from those pretty, blue eyes.

But where was the fun in that?

With a smirk the Demon's hand snaked around his captive's throat. He relished in the dominance, the submission he would eventually beat into his holy, little plaything. He wanted a name.

The Angel couldn't bring himself to look into those eyes of hellfire ash. He knew it himself that he would break. That he would be eventually screaming for his God in this Demon's hall. Screaming for release. Screaming for more.

It was only a matter of time.

Almost lovingly the Demon's talloned thumb stroked over his prisoner's windpipe. The sharp point dug into the flesh like a bite.

Slowly, The Demon pressed down. The talon pierced the skin as though it were paper, digging in deeper, slowly, so slowly, so that the Angel would feel every ounce of pain as his blood started to flood his windpipe.

By the time the entire talon was embedded into his flesh, the Angel was choking gutturally. Blood dripped from the corners of his sealed lips, mimicking the cascade of crimson flowing from the wound the Demon was making.

But the Demon was still not finished. With practised precision, the Demon dragged his thumb slowly across the paling throat, etching in a deep, neat line that severed the flesh up to the oesophagus.

The Angel gurgled as his body shook. Eyes widening in pain, before squeezing shut when the urge to choke became too great.

Unable to contain himself the Angel coughed, blood splattering from his mouth staining the Demon's black robes in a dark, wet sheen.

Satisfied, the Demon removed the cutting talon. Instead replacing it with his tongue where he swiped along the deep ridge of the cut tasting the life nectar of his Angel.

It was sweeter than ambrosia.

Using the power of will, the Demon allowed the cut to heal. The Angel convulsed his entire body awash with a tremble at the taint of such dark magic now in his veins.

He stopped choking, spitting out the last splotches of blood and refused the Demon's gaze.

"A name."

It was a simple command.

The Angel shut his eyes feeling those unforgiving hands travel further down. The sinful fingers dancing along the Angel's naked skin traced a line of violation over every inch they touched.

At last, they met their destination as the Demon stroked the soft flesh of his Angel's belly.

"I will ask you one last time."

The captive trembled.

The Demon didn't hesitate in sinking his talons into the new flesh. What was white and untouched by chain or battle now broke to reveal delicious red. The Angel allowed himself a silent scream upon the vile penetration.

With a sharp thrust of the Demon's wrist, the silence broke. A shrill cry of agony ringing out from the Angel's bloody throat.

Enjoying his shrieks, the Demon buried his talons deeper, submerging up to his knuckles in the crimson flesh. Amidst the Angel's screams, a word was cried out as he threw back his head in agony.

"What was that, pet?" The Demon crooned.

"Cas..." The Angel panted, his face scrunched up in pain. His breath came out in agonised pants as he fought to form words. "...Castiel."

If the Demon had smiled before, it had absolutely nothing on the victorious grin that split across his features now.

He wrenched his submerged hand free from the broken soldier's stomach, enticing yet another delicious scream.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" He cooed, stroking the Castiel's face with his bloodied hand.

The Angel did not answer, but hung his head panting against the pain. The Demon had already willed the newest wound shut, yet the blood still coated his abused skin.

"Castiel." The Demon whispered softly, breath ghosting over his prisoner's face. "It's beautiful."

Castiel couldn't bring himself to look at the Demon; his tormenter. He'd been weakened so quickly, his defences destroyed and crushed. The humiliation was almost as great as his physical pain.

"Now," The Demon started again. "It's only fair now that I tell you my name, is it not?"

When he received no answer the Demon gripped his Angel's chin roughly, forcing him to look up.

"Do you want to know _my _name, Castiel? Hhmm?"

The Angel swallowed trying to avert his eyes from the swallowing black ones of the Demon.

"It's nowhere near as impressive as yours, I must say. It was the name I had as a human, I'm somewhat attached to it so I never changed."

The Demon tilted his head examining his new pet's broken face, and smiled.

"It's Dean." He said. "Dean, but you can call me Master."

And then the real torture began.

Castiel screamed for hours. The Demon's imagination truly had no limit.

Dean had a skill for coming up with new ways each time to make his pet scream harder and louder each time. His favourite methods were abusing the Angel's already withered wings. He would run his fingers through the still soft, burnt feathers, lacing them gently around the healthiest strongest one's attached to his shoulder blades, and _oh so gently_ ripping them free from the cartilage.

Having his feathers pulled out hurt Castiel the most as his wings were so precious to him. They were a sign of his divinity, a gift from God to his soldiers. The fact that someone as vile as the Demon was even touching them was defilement enough- even as scorched as they were by the Hellfire in his descent to the Demon's realm, the burns were a mark of his strength, but to be touched by something so impure-that hurt Castiel in much more ways.

Another favourite of Dean's was to burn all his pretty, white flesh. The binds holding the Angel only allowed him to writhe and thrash as the smoking stench of his own burning flesh filled his nostrils. The Demon's flames were unnaturally hot, burning, scorching tendrils that licked through the Angel's skin, leaving raw, bloody and blistering sores.

The burns as livid as they were could not compare with the heightening heat within the Demon. Torturing Castiel sparked a feeling that spiked through Dean's very own black soul. With each strike to the Angel's skin, or slicing of flesh, the sounds that Dean could tear out of Castiel sent ghostly tingles shooting along the Demon's spine. He relished in that sensation, the pleasure that was only borderline sexual. But the Demon was not ready to take that step with his Angel just yet. No, that could wait.

He watched Castiel now, broken, exhausted. His Angel had been destroyed and rebuilt time and time again throughout their little _session. _Dean's realm was transcendent of time, such a thing held no existence in his lair. Yet every now and then the Demon did have to rest. He gave his pet one last affectionate glance, before leaving the broken soldier still strung up in bindings, carding a hand lovingly through his hair as he swept past. He would be back for his toy soon enough.

The door clanged shut in his wake and Castiel hung his head and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK I am so so so so sorry that this took SO long to publish, I promised it'd be done for christmas and it nearly was, but then I went and had half of what I had written up deleted. I've reconstructed it all and finished it now so here it is do enjoy, but trigger warnings: rape, abuse, dirty talk, ownership just general really nasty stuff you'd get from this type of story. It isn't a happy ending exactly and it isn't a happy story.

* * *

Castiel soon learnt that there was no sense of time in the Demon's realm. What wounds left on the Angels skin, although painful, was superficial. Proving to the soldier that whilst he remained in the transcendent realm, his body was a part of it.

Castiel's attempts to keep track of time ceased after this revelation, and he resided to retreating back into the depths of his mind, dreaming of heaven and his celestial brothers and sisters.

The Angel's mental retreat served him reasonably well, but memories of his family only brought forlornness as his aching body brought reminders of his current situation. So Castiel began to meditate.

Several none-existent hours of meditation passed by before the Demon returned again, waking Castiel from his trance with the magnified clacks of his footsteps. Dean smiled as he approached his Angel relishing in the panic stirring as Castiel's mind returned to reality.

"Hello again my sweet." Dean purred, trailing a hand along Castiel's jaw, still smeared with blood. He lifted the Angel's head by his chin, inspecting the sullen face, filthy of his own bodily fluids from the day before. Dean kissed Castiel on the mouth sweetly, pulling back and smiling at the chaste taste of the Angel's lips.

"Mmmmm." The Demon hummed softly, his smile growing wide and eyes flashing dangerously. "Oh, we are going to have fun today." His voice dropped to a joyful hiss and he suddenly gripped the Angel's torso lifting him, tearing him free from the hooks that held him aloft.

Castiel screamed as Dean threw him to the floor. The Angel's wings now wrecked seemingly beyond compare. Remaining feathers clumped in blood, stuck to the shattered cartilage what was the wingspan's structure. Castiel cried in pain, heaving sobs wracked his body as he attempted to curl up on his side against the force of the restraining chains.

It was pitiful. Dean thought. To see such a glorified soldier reduced to….to _this._

Still with that sadistic smile on his face, the Demon advanced towards his quivering pet, stopping just short of Castiel's face; he knelt down and grasped his pet's face in his hand, pulling him by the fingers digging into his cheek. Castiel whimpered, raising his bound hands as far as they would go to grip the Demon's wrists in a weak attempt of relieving the pressure. Dean threw his head back and laughed at such a pitiful action. He pulled the Angel up so he was sitting back on his legs, supported by the Demon's powerful grip now rather than the hooks.

"I promised I'd make use of your pretty little mouth, didn't I?" He growled softly, tilting the Angel's head to the side as though inspecting how the plump – yet bitten and bruised – lips looked from another angle. Castiel made another pathetic little sound, his once bright blue eyes casting downwards, unmeeting the Demon's gaze.

Dean held the weakened soldier up with one hand as his other travelled south down the battered body. He reached for the chains that bound the Angels legs and pulled said appendages out from beneath him. "But first…." The Demon hissed in a sultry tone. "Let's take a look at what else you have to offer, yes?"

He kissed Castiel's lips once more and then growled, grabbing the bindings that held Castiel's ankled barred and yanking forward sharply, causing the bounded man to roughly fall back, legs in front and held fast in the Demon's grip.

Smirking, the Demon caressed the smooth skin with a sharp nail before snapping the chain with a sharp talon slicing through the bindings, and a great deal of skin, effectively freeing Castiel's legs.

Before the Angel could react however, Dean snatched the pale ankles in each hand, holding fast. Castiel fought back a whine, the action separating his legs, exposing him to the Demon's lustful gaze.

Dean hummed in heated appreciation. Tingles of pleasure which he felt before, now turning into thick spikes of arousal as he scrutinised the pliant man spread before him.

The Angel made such a delicious sight. Beaten. Bloodied. The silken chest heaving beneath mottled bruises and the remaining bindings, decorated even further with beads of blood and sweat. Castiel's arms were the ones now trapped behind him in an uncomfortable position, the Angel's weight pressing into both his arms and mutilated wings. The Demon's cock was already at full hardness.

In the change of position, Castiel's skull had smashed heavily against the floor, where it still lay now, turned to the side as Castiel's sobs had turned to soft, pained pants falling steadily from his lips.

Dean tilted his own head in mocking worry as he regarded the Angel's sorry state.

"Whatever is the matter, my pet?" He cooed sweetly, nuzzling an unwounded calf.

Castiel didn't respond, exhausted of the Demon's constant baiting and taunting. Dean grinned devilishly and returned his gaze to the other male's body, intent on exploring his newly exposed prize.

With a rather lustful growl, Dean spread Castiel's legs further, the pleased growls turning into purrs of appreciation as his eyes raked along the Angel's shapely length.

"I thought Angel's had no need for sexual organs." The Demon mused. "However, I can't say I'm disappointed to be wrong."

Dean's hands slid from the Angel's ankles down the expanse of his legs as he pushed the limbs apart, settling between them.

Castiel was weak. Unable to do anything as his calves were guided over the Demon's shoulder, the rest of his legs held in place by Dean's digging grip into his thighs.

Tantalisingly, Dean stroked Castiel's inner thigh before allowing one hand to travel between the Angel's legs and tease a finger along the flaccid cock. Castiel shivered in response, face reddening at the realisation of the Demon's intentions.

He had been subjected to many humiliations in his time under the Demon's captivity, but to be defiled by such a vile creature in this way would break the Angel completely.

Sensing Castiel's distress, the Demon grinned even wider, the finger trailing down the base of Castiel's cock and stroking his balls before going even further to circle his entrance.

Dean's talons grazed the sensitive pucker, prodding slightly as Dean's touches got more invasive seeking entrance to the tight hole. The Demon prodded a little more until one of those talons slipped inside. Castiel gasped at the intrusion, too sensitive in that area for the sharp claws of the Demon to go anywhere near.

Dean however had no plans in stopping; ignoring his growing arousal, he slid the sharp talon inside further at gentle pace, mindful of tearing at the walls of Castiel's insides. Once the entire talon was surrounded by the Angel's heat, Dean gave a little curl of his finger.

Castiel's reaction was immediate; with a jerk and a gasp his body arched sharply, partly out of pleasure, partly in efforts to escape the sensation of the intruding finger. Dean hummed in appreciation as Castiel let out a little whimper, his weakened body protesting heavily at the sudden movement. The Demon started to tease against Castiel's prostate again, making minute circling movements against the bundle of nerves with just the tip of his talon. The Angel's legs started to shake and Dean's cock twitched.

With that sudden flush of arousal, Dean found himself removing the sharp appendage from Castiel's heat and curled them instead around his captive's inner thigh, pulling the body up further to lick at the stimulated hole.

Castiel gasped again, but resisted his body's instinct to arch up into the hot tongue now probing against his pucker teasingly – until it pushed in. The Angel's thighs shook again, accompanied with a shuddering moan and Dean chuckled to himself penetrating the Angel further with deep long licks, and opening him up.

A pleasurable heat was spreading throughout the Angel's body, stinted by the presiding spikes of pain, but still there. Castiel focused on the pain, and not his flaccid cock beginning to fill with heat and harden. Dean continued his filthy torment making bolder strokes of his tongue, holding the quaking thighs fast in an iron grip.

In what felt like too long of a time stretch, yet too short at the same time, Castiel found himself suppressing a moan as Dean withdrew. The Demon looked pleased with himself, the arrogant grin curling at his lips, but his eyes were blown with lust, so that the poison green of his eyes were nothing but a sliver around black.

Dean began to press soft kisses to the abused flesh of Castiel's inner thigh, enjoying the feel of the silky skin beneath his lips; his heightening arousal was now beginning to demand attention, his cock straining against its confines in the Demon's robe. With a soft purr of pleasure as he lavished Castiel's skin with his mouth, Dean uncurled one hand from around his captive's leg and brought it down inside his robe to rub against the bulge of his aching erection.

The Demon let out a soft intake of breath, unable to take the stimulation anymore; he pulled his length free from his robe and pumped it once with his fist. The gasp instantly turned into a growl of pleasure and Dean allowed his mouth to travel, moving back down to Castiel's groin, he ran his tongue along the Angel's cock, half hard and bobbing tantalisingly before his face.

Castiel shuddered again, unable to stop the curl of his toes that came with the Demon's lush mouth on his cock. Dean swallowed down the Angel's length, humming in appreciation at the small, jarring spasms running through Castiel's body, and the silky cock in his mouth.

The Angel let out another whimper as Dean pulled off his cock with a wet pop. The Demon was panting softly as he licked his lips and pulled the Angel further beneath him, bending over his body to kiss his way up the captive's chest.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, my pretty little toy." Dean whispered sweetly as he mouthed at the abused flesh of Castiel's torso, who then let out a pained whine. "Fuck I could just keep you." Dean growled in response, dominant and aggressive. "Would you let me Castiel? Would you want that?" He grabbed his captive's hips roughly, flipping the Angel over to sprawl heavily on his chest in one quick motion and palming the soft cheeks of his ass possessively.

Dean ignored Castiel's whimper of pain at the movement, kneading the cheeks roughly in both hands, he spread them apart to inspect the prepared hole and whilst humming an appreciative noise, lined up his cock and pushed in.

The Angel mewled in pain, face falling heavily against the floor whilst the Demon snarled, ecstatic to finally be inside his prisoner. Dean wasted no time in beginning the new torture, pulling his cock out until only the head remained, and then thrusting roughly back inside, filling the Angel to the hilt.

After the initial intrusion, Castiel managed to brace himself against the pain of the breach, and was silent for the first few thrusts, but Dean's felt his lust was grow and began to fuck the Angel deeper and harder with each thrust, until Castiel was crying at each bite of pain.

"That's it, my sweet, so good for me. So nice and tight." The Demon panted, bending over the Angel's body to whisper in his ear and moan heavily. Dean licked at the Angel's ear, biting down on the lobe between his teeth; he pulled and groaned softly in pleasure, whilst Castiel sobbed in protest beneath him.

Dean's eyes rolled back as he fucked the Angel into the floor, the momentum rocking Castiel painfully as Dean moaned, twisting his talloned fingers into Castiel's already ruined wings making the Angel choke on his sobs. The Demon grunted in pleasure, speeding up his thrusts and snaked a hand around Castiel's whimpering body to grip his throat and bending the Angel's head back to smash his mouth against his into a searing, filthy kiss.

"You're such a perfect little toy you know that?" Dean hissed against Castiel's panting mouth. "I could heal you right now, take all the horrible pain away, you could be my perfect little pet, Castiel." Dean's grip on the Angel's neck tightened sharply. "My perfect little Angel." Heat was starting to coil in the pit of the Demon's stomach. "I'll take such good care of you." Dean was panting harder now, his thrusts becoming erratic and fierce. "Be my good little fucktoy, Castiel." Dean snarled as black spots started to dance before his eyes and his orgasm hit with the force of a punch.

The Demon's back arched, forcibly pulling the Angel's body back with him as he came, growling fiercely from the back of his throat and shuddering all over as he filled Castiel with his seed.

Dean released Castiel unceremoniously. Dropping the Angel's limp and whimpering form to the floor as he came down from his high. He sat back on his heels, the Angel still pressed beneath him as his breathing began to slow again, Dean dragged a hand through his now sweat slicked hair and grinned.

"Think about it, my little Angel." Dean smiled; reaching down to pet Castiel's broken wings gently. "Next time the pleasure could be all yours."

Castiel heaved out broken sobs, catching his breath back after the torment, but he caught the Demon's words.

"Just say the word, darling Castiel. I'll take all of this pain away right now." Dean pulled himself off of the Angel's body, his cock sliding out of Castiel's ass making the other male shudder. "I'll give you time to think, however if you need it." Dean sighed, tucking himself away back into his robes and standing over the broken body and grinned wickedly. "Although I think we both know what you're going to say in the end, so why not now?"

The only sound following Dean's words were the wracking sobs that left Castiel, he breathed heavily through his mouth, facing to the side on the floor. Dean tilted his head in interest, giving the Angel a few seconds to speak. But Castiel didn't speak, and Dean sighed and began to walk away, leaving his captive wrecked and broken on the floor.

As Dean made to leave in only slight disappointment, he was stopped by a sudden loud cough.

"Dean." Castiel croaked out.

The Demon smiled and turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'll do it." Castiel coughed again, his already gravelly voice hoarse and tense. "I'll be yours."

The Demon's smiled even wider, striding back over to his captive and lifting his head, forcing Castiel to face him.

"You'll be mine…?"

Castiel swallowed and licked at his dry bruised lips before meeting the Demon's eyes with his own and correcting himself.

"I'll be yours. Master."


End file.
